Terror
by sugarhigh9394
Summary: Sometimes, things don't go the way you want them to. Rated for language and content. WARNINGS INSIDE


**AN: Well, here is story #4 in the 'Secrets' series. If you haven't read the other 3, you are going to be majorly confused... **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited the stories in this series. I'm finally getting my writing mojo back XD**

**WARNINGS: POSSIBLE TRIGGERING EVENTS AND HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE (Which I do NOT condone, at all). **

Logan put his car in park, with a gentle smile on his face. He had met his boyfriend's mom, and she actually liked him!

_It's no wonder Henry is so good and kind. He's like his mom._

Logan made his way into the house, shutting the front door behind him. The silence unnerved him.

"Dad?" he called out. There was nothing. Slowly, Logan made his way up the stairs. The door to his room stood open, and what he saw next made him freeze. His father stood there, with a picture of Logan and Henry clenched tightly in his fist.

"Dad-"

"WHAT. IS. THIS?!" Former Navy Captain Dylan Marks roared.

"I-"

"Are you _GAY?_"

"I-"

"ANSWER ME!"

"Yes." Logan said softly.

Captain Marks exploded

"How dare you! How dare you disrespect me by being a low-life faggot!"

"Dad, please! I-"

He found himself flying to the ground. His father stood over him, rage in his eyes.

"GET UP YOU LITTLE SHIT!" The Captain pulled Logan to his feet, slamming him into the wall.

"YOU TAKE IT BACK! NO SON OF MINE IS A FAG!"

Logan took a breath and looked his father in the eye.

"No, I will _not_ take it back."

He was unprepared for the fist that flew into his face. He fell to the ground, nose bleeding. He had barely any time to react before a boot-clad foot connected with his ribcage.

"Dad, no plea-"

The hits kept coming; first with the boots, then with the fists.

Finally, the Captain got up and walked out out the house, driving away and leaving his bloodied and beaten son on the floor.

CMCMCMCM

It was 1:30 in the morning. Henry was sound asleep.

_Buzz Buzz._

_Buzz Buzz._

Henry woke up and blearily looked at the caller ID.

_Logan_

Henry quickly hit 'Accept Call'

"Hello?"

"Hen... ry."

"Logan?!" Henry sat straight up in bed.

"H... help... me."

"Logan, where are you?"

"H... home..."

"I'm coming. Just hang on."

There was no response.

"Logan?"

Still nothing.

"LOGAN?!"

JJ heard Henry yell and bolted out of bed. She ran towards Henry's room saw him, a look of pure terror on his face.

"Logan's in trouble. We have to get to his house."

JJ didn't ask questions, and mother and son ran to their car.

What was only minutes, but felt like hours later, they arrived at the Marks' residence. Henry bolted toward the door, scrambling inside the house and up the stairs.

"Henry! Wait!" JJ yelled as she made her way into the house.

"NO! LOGAN!"

Her blood ran cold, and JJ took the stairs three at a time. She ran down the hall, and couldn't stop the sob that tore through her throat as she grabbed her phone to call 911.

Logan lay, pale and bloody on the floor. Henry, her baby boy, had Logan's head in his lap, and was sobbing.

"Just hold on. I'm here babe. Just hold on. Please hold on."

JJ kneeled next to Logan and Henry. She grabbed Logan's hand.

"Logan. Logan, sweetheart. Can you hear me? Logan, the ambulance is on it's way. Just hang on, okay?"

She felt a tiny squeeze on her hand, and she squeezed right back.

Sirens and flashing lights filled the house, and JJ ran to get the paramedics. Soon after she had returned with the medics, they had Logan loaded on the stretcher.

"We're taking him to St. Sebastian's." The first medic told JJ "You can meet us there."

JJ nodded, and led her shocked son to the car.

CMCMCMCM

JJ sat in the waiting room at the hospital, her son holding her hand tightly.

"Henry"

The lost look in her son's eyes broke her heart.

"Honey, I'm going to call the team, okay?"

Henry nodded, and JJ reluctantly stepped away to make the calls.

CMCMCMCM

Spencer Reid was awoken by his phone, looking at the clock he sighed when he saw it was 2:30 am. He groggily answered the phone.

"Reid."

"Sp-Spence." JJ choked.

"Jayje? What's wrong? Is it Henry? What's happened?" Reid was fully awake now.

"It's not Henry-"

"Are you hurt?"

"No, it's Henry's boyfriend."

"He has a boyfriend?!"

"I just met him last night, Spence. Oh, God." JJ started to cry.

"JJ, what hospital are you at?"

"St. Sebastian's."

"I'm on my way."

At her soft "okay," he hung up the phone, made his way out of the house, and quickly drove to the hospital.

CMCMCMCM

JJ was about to make the next call when her phone started to ring and displayed _'Penelope Garcia.'_

"Hello?"

"Is Logan alive?"

"Pen? How did you-"

"Is he alive?"

"He's in surgery. I don't know anything else."

"Oh, god. Peaches, are _you_ okay?"

"I'm okay. Henry is... a mess."

"I'll call the others. You go sit with him. And I know you already called our Resident Genius."

JJ couldn't help but let out a dry chuckle.

"Of course you do. I'll see you soon."

"Tech goddess out."

JJ made her way back to her son, grabbed his hand, and returned to their silent vigil.

CMCMCMCM

It had been six hours. Six very long hours. The waiting room was full: Spencer sat next to JJ, her hand clasped tightly in his and Henry's, who sat on her other side. Garcia sat with Kevin, and Morgan across from them. Hotch and Rossi were taking turns pacing around the small space. Emily was making her way to DC, saying she was getting on the next flight out of London. Nobody spoke, because no one knew what to say. The silence was broken when a doctor entered the room.

"Logan Marks?"

Everyone jumped to their feet, with JJ, Reid, and Henry making their way to the doctor.

"How is he?"

The doctor gave a small smile.

"He will be fine. Thankfully, there wasn't as much internal damage as we thought. He's awake and asking for Henry."

"That's me." Henry spoke. "I'm his boyfriend."

The doctor smiled and nodded "I'll take you to him."

Henry followed the doctor down the hall. The doctor paused outside Logan's room.

"He will have a lot of swelling, but there are no machines other than the heart rate monitor and his IV."

Henry nodded, and slowly made his way into the room. Logan looked frail inside the hospital bed as he turned to look at Henry.

"Hey." Henry said softly.

"Hey." Logan's voice was raspy.

Henry grabbed Logan's hand, wanting to hug him but not wanting to cause him more pain.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Sore. Angry. I thought he wold be okay with it."

"Your father?"

"He found the picture of us in my room. I got home, and he just... went ballistic." Tears ran down Logan's face. "My own father left me to die."

Henry gripped his hand tighter. "My mom and her team will catch him."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Henry?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you lay with me?"

"You never have to ask, but I don't want to hurt you."

"I just... feel safe with you."

Henry paused.

"Okay."

Logan moved over, and Henry carefully climbed into the bed with him. Logan lay his head on Henry's chest and soon fell asleep. Henry followed soon after. Both knowing that they had a long road ahead, but they would get through it. Together.


End file.
